


like the darkness is the light

by kavsdick



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, because kissing under a fiery tree is seasonally appropriate or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavsdick/pseuds/kavsdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s so cold, and the world is so hot.”<br/>A first kiss, a death wish.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	like the darkness is the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berryfunkedup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryfunkedup/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title is from rihanna's disturbia because wow, that's all i've had on repeat for two days?? what year is it  
> ANYWAY, happy yuletide to berryfunkedup on tumblr!! you gave me an excuse to draw these idiots kissing, so honestly thank YOU.


End file.
